Did You Think I Could Love You?
by DittyWrites
Summary: After an explosion at STAR Labs leaves Harrison Wells injured and helpless, he is left to the mercy of Cisco, Caitlin and Barry. But what will they do with the injured speedster? And is everything really as it seems? (Barrison).
1. Chapter 1

"Cisco can you pass me the wrench?" Harrison requested politely as he examined the machine before him. This generator had been acting up all week and it had fallen to him to fix it before it became a real danger. He has asked Barry to do it but Barry had insisted that he do it himself.

"Sure Dr Wells." Cisco replied as he handed it to the older man before returning to Caitlin who was running some new tests on Barrys' blood. Harrison continued to tinker with the old generator until he had successfully managed to find the source of the issue. One of the wires near the back had completed rusted away and was no longer conducting as it should have been. Leaning further into the wires he reached forward to have a closer examination when he heard an odd sizzling noise beside him. Before he could even react the entire thing exploded and he was knocked clean out.

The first thing Harrison felt upon waking up was pain. He groaned and opened his eyes to try and work out exactly what the hell had just happened. He had been thrown into the side wall which had crumbled around him and now one of his legs was trapped under the concrete. Wiggling his shoulders in an attempt to escape, he winced at the short stabs of pain which were coming from the left shoulder which he was pretty sure was broken. He was sitting upright against what remained of the wall and he could feel random pieces of what felt like metal buried into various parts of his upper torso and arms. The distinct smell of blood and electrical burning invaded his senses and if the stinging on his left cheek was any indication, he had suffered some pretty serious burns.

Looking around the room he spotted Barry, Caitlin and Cisco standing a few feet to the side of him watching him passively. Confusion reigned inside his head, why were they just standing there? Could they not tell that he was hurt? As if hearing his thoughts, Barry spoke. "Nice one Cisco. I didn't know if that would work or not." He inclined his head towards Harrison. "Hello Harrison. Nice of you to wake up."

Harrison was an intelligent man but this made no sense. It almost sounded like Cisco had deliberately set the generator up to fail and damage him. "Wha-" He began but was interrupted by Caitlin.

"Shh Dr Wells. You'll have your turn to speak in a minute. Are you ready Barry?" She turned to look Barry in the face. He nodded enthusiastically and she smiled in response. " Then he's all yours." Caitlin announced gleefully as she looked at the fallen man. "We've been waiting for this day for months. As if we could ever forgive you for all you've done. Tonight we get our revenge." She ruffled his hair with mock affection and moved towards the door.

"Bye Doc." Cisco chimed in with a friendly smile on his face but hate-filled eyes. "It's been a blast." He quipped as he gestured towards the destroyed portion of the room while using his other hand to deliberately clap a hand on Harrisons' broken shoulder, causing him to hiss out in pain. Cisco followed Caitlin outside the lab. As the pair retreated, he fought the urge to cry out or break down. This couldn't be happening. What was going on? What had he missed? Did they honestly hate him enough to leave him here to suffer?

He turned his gaze to the only other person in the room. Barry was staring at him with a blank look but Harrison could pick up what looked like excitement behind his eyes. "Alone at last." Barry drawled condescendingly as he started to pace in front of the older man. "I really have to admit Harrison it was almost too easy for Cisco and Caitlin to convince you that they were your friends. It's sad actually, how easy it was. Are you really that desperate?" He stopped to brush a hand down the damaged side of Harrisons' face in an affectionate manner, smiling as he winced at the contact. "And me. Did you really think I cared for you?"

Wells felt his world tilt slightly at Barrys' words. All the months he had spent with the team post-confession flashed through his mind in rapid succession. Had that all been false? He moved his head away from Barrys' hand as he continued. "Did you think we were lovers? All those nights we spent together at STAR Labs and your home. I can play the part of a convincing liar very well as I learned from the best." Barry paused to give him a smirk. "I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't difficult. You were so eager for forgiveness and love and even though the sight of you made me feel sick, I worked through it since I knew I would get my own back one day."

Wells felt light-headed. Why was he saying all this? How could he be so blind? Harrison did feel angry but it was completely overshadowed by the presence of the pain and sadness. He asked the first question which came to his mind. "Why?"

"Why do you think, _Harrison_? Did you honestly think I would believe anything you told me? You're a murderer and a monster. And Cisco helped me to set-up this little accident so I can finally get some justice." Barry squatted down so he was on eye level with Harrison, he placed his hand out to the side to steady himself. Feeling the pressure on his trapped leg spike suddenly, Harrison let out a loud painful moan as he realised that Barry had placed his hand on the concrete rubble which was pinning him to the floor. He felt his eyes prick and tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"I only did what I did because of you Barry. It was you who asked m-" He was cut off again as Barry used his free hand to deliver a strong slap to his cheek. Disorientated, Harrison felt something wet run down the side of his face and concluded that Barry must have dislodged some of the debris which was embedded in his face. As the liquid collected at the corner of his mouth he realised that it was blood.

Barry was shaking a finger in his face. "Ah ah ah. Don't lie to me. I would never ask for you to do something like that and we both know it. You chose to murder my mother and ruin my life and some bullshit story about the future is never going to change that. Did you think I could love you? Never. I can't even bring myself to like you. You're a liar and a monster. All you've ever done is lie to me and everyone you know."

Harrison let the tears flow freely now. Everything he had felt in the last few months was a lie. He did love Barry and he had let himself believe that Barry loved him. It was stupid really. Barry was right. How could something between them have actually existed? There was too much awful history. Barry tore a strip off the bottom end of his shirt and used it to gently wipe away the blood and tears which were mingled on Harrisons' face. "Shh baby. It's okay it'll be over soon anyway. Try to be brave for me." Barry whispered.

Something flashed in Barrys' hand as he leaned in towards his fallen mentor and Harrison screamed as he felt a sudden pain in his chest. He glanced down and was met with the image of a kitchen knife being gently forced into his heart, he recognised that knife. His vision swam as he looked slowly up at the smirking Barry who still had his hand wrapped around the handle of the blade which was slowly making its way into his chest. He clutched weakly at Barrys' legs as he felt his life slipping away. Barry moved closer and leaned down until his mouth was directly beside Harrisons' ear and he whispered "Liar" one final time before plunging the knife directly into his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Harrison jerked awake in his bed as he clutched his heart. His panic subsided after a moment as he realised that he was safe in bed. He glanced to his left to see Barry curled up next to him softly snoring. Shifting slightly, he pulled his t-shirt up over his head as it was soaking with sweat and he tossed it carelessly to the floor. He lay back against the sheets and stared at the ceiling as he mulled over his nightmare. Deep down he knew that Barry was not a cruel man and that his dream would never happen. And yet...he still worried that dream Barry might be on to something.

Next to him, Barry shifted slightly as he realised the older man was awake. "Harrison?" He called out groggily. "What's wrong?" Harrison said nothing but he shifted slightly closer. Barry sighed deeply before pulling Harrison as close as possible. He had a good idea of what was troubling him as Harrison had confessed to the recurring nightmare a few weeks previously. Barry was at a loss for what to do. He did as much as possible during his conscious hours to show Harrison that his dreams had no base in reality but there was little Barry could do for the mans' dreaming subconscious. Harrison shuddered at his side and Barry heavily suspected that he might be fighting the urge to cry.

Concluding that he probably wasn't going to be getting much sleep for the rest of the night, Barry sighed again and turned them both around so that he was spooning Harrison from behind. He used his right hand to card through his hair while his other hand grabbed Harrisons' hand and squeezed it supportively. "Did I ever tell you about the time that Iris and I got caught playing 'Cops and Robbers'? I was wearing Joes' uniform even though it was about five times too big for me while Iris had used shoe polish to make a black mask on her face. Joe wasn't too impressed with the shoe polish stunt but he laughed so hard at little me in his costume that he had to sit down."

He felt Harrison chuckle slightly and decided to continue telling him random stories from his childhood while tactfully avoiding anything before the death of his mother. Barry felt guilty, obviously he had done nothing wrong but Harrison had told him in detail what the events of his nightmare were and Barry understood where those fears came from. He also knew in the morning that neither man would reference the nights events and that Harrison would be quite distant towards not only himself but also Cisco and Caitlin.

But that was an issue for tomorrow. For the moment he was content to lie here, cuddling with the man he loved and offering him all the support he could ever need for as long as he wanted.


End file.
